diaries of semitwisted minds
by Hazel75
Summary: Diaries of the X characters. So far, I've only got Kamuis diary up. (I'll probably make another one in a few more days.) I hope you laugh it at^^ If you like kotori, you HAVE BEEN WARNED! heh heh heh...


Ok. This is official proof that I have WAY too much time on my hands.  
  
Legolas: We don't need proof.  
  
Silence, Sexy one. Ok, I know I should be working on "Mists of the ancients", and I tried! I really did!  
  
Legolas; LIAR!  
  
*Slow burn, deep breath* But I wasn't feeling inspired at the moment.  
  
Legolas: nah. You were just lazy.  
  
*Glares at Legolas, malice included*  
  
Legolas: oh, you know I was just kidding. *Holds Alicia close*  
  
Hey, it could happen. Well, actually, it couldn't, but, uh..STOP TRYING TO CRUSH MY DREAMS!  
  
Anyway, Enjoy this bazaar story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Diaries of twisted minds- Kamui  
  
Day one- I returned to Tokyo. To MOTHER. Yeah, mothers great. Kinda went up in towering flames, but she's great. REALLY great. I REALLY love my mother. I REALLY DO.  
  
Day two- Returned to the district where I'd spend my rather traumatizing and bloody childhood .Yep, there' nothing like the smell of Kotori's mothers corpse to wake you up in the morning .So I was trekkin' around the area, went to go to the school and TRIED to get an education. But no. Who should I run into but KO-tori. I swear. She would NOT STOP FOLLWING ME. I hid in the cafeteria, she found me. I hid behind a tree. She found me. I even tried to hide in the men's room. HOLY SHIT! SHE FOLLOWED ME INTO THE BATHROOM! So I thought, and decided I was safe up on the roof. But no. NO ONE IS SAFE! IN A WORLD OF KOTORI, THERE ARE NO SURVIVORS! Anyhoo, She came up to me on the roof, babbling some meaningless crap about the past, so I told her to SOD OFF! She freaked out and had a heart attack (AGAIN!). See what my sexy self has to put up with?!? It's an outrage!  
  
Day four- Some Hinoto woman keeps on screwing with my mind. Showing me visions of dismembered corpses. Says we're all doomed. Well, isn't SHE little miss sunshine? Must deal with her later. Fire is a given.  
  
Day seven- Ran into some Sorata character after a little tussle with some girl with a massive swordy thing on her hand. He keeps saying how. . . pretty I am. Creepy ass Sorata. Oh well. At least he has good taste. * runs hands thru hair* OH YEAH!  
  
Day eight- Great. Now we've got some skank who's making this dream matter even more difficult. Supposedly hinoto's sister. She seems to be attracted to Satsuki. That's not right!! She should be attracted to me! Me! MEEEEEEEEEEE!!! * stomps foot* *sighs * I am WAY to sexy for this life. I'm also meeting up with all these. . .PEOPLE that are supposedly seven seals or something. They want me to join their little dragon colt. But the more I tell them to BUGGER OFF, they just keep bugging me even more! *sigh * Oh well. At least Arashii's sexy.  
  
Day 9- All these battles are causing me stress. I do believe I'm getting a tangle in my pretty hair. I don't have time to comb it, and every time I try to take a bath, Kotori starts rubbing all these oils on me. I think she may be getting horny. Again. Psh. . .can't blame her.  
  
Day 10- Hey, diary. Guess I never told you this before. Ya see, I have this aunt, tokiko. She's kinda kinky, but she knows about my MOTHER * twitch* so she must be a REALLY great person. REALLY great. Well, today she exploded. Yep. Exploded. I kinda.held her head close to my . . . chest for a while, but now I'm over it. Yeah. *pause* WHERE'S MY TOKIKO HEAD?! *twitch*  
  
In other news, Fuma's . . .fondling me. I hope he didn't take that incident in the tree house literally back when we were younger. Well, first it's sorata, then fuma. I AM JUST TOO SEXY FOR MY OWN GOOD!  
  
Day 12- Kotori died a horrible bloody death today on a conveniently placed cross. Great. Now I've got blood all over my favorite shirt! What's to become of a sex god like me? I really loved that shirt. . . I went into a coma; I was so lost and alone. And then that stoopid sarabu came and pulled me out. What gives him the right to enter my shirtful dreams?! Great. Now I'm back to stupid-ass reality. DAMNIT!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok! That's the end of this diary! I haven't read till the end of the manga series yet. (only to book nine.) So I don't know what happens yet. Please don't tell me if you know! I really hate spoilers. -.- I'll update this as I get further on thru the series. More diaries to come! 


End file.
